iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Suid
The Republic of Suid is the name of an island country in the Winter Wonderland archipelago of Severia. The Republic of Suid is the successor to the Stede Confederation, the Suidinese historical predecessor in southern Centralia, and the Kingdom of Suid. They share a common Suidinese culture with its traditional cobblestone architecture, a unique language and the Saberist faith. History The Disaster Decades (755-781 ATK) Stede Confederation (755-757 ATK) The Stede Confederation was centered around the settlement of Suid at the southern tip of the Centralian continent where early Suidinese civilization flourished by the time Iotanian settlers arrived in the region. Around 757 ATK (10 CE) the determined Stede government had begun construction on a massive cobblestone bridge but this wonder of world was never finished and disappeared into the sea along with its builders. It hasn't been established exactly what drove the inhabitants of Suid away but it is generally believed pressure from Iotanian settlers in Newport forced them to migrate south. Suidnese Diaspora (757-780 ATK) The Stede Confederation existed in name only after the destruction of Suid. The Suidinese people lived a bitter and subsistence existence in the Winter Wonderland, migrating from iceberg to iceberg. Many Suidinese fled to other nations, primarily South Severia. Therion Civil War (780 ATK) The Therion Civil War was an important turning point in the history of the Suidinese people. The Suidinese navy's flagship, HMS Excalibur, picked up a distress call from Therionese marines during the liberation of Viviensmund, leading Jon Zero and the Stede Expeditionary Forces to aid the confederal government of South Severia against the Erweckung coup d'etat in Therion. This war rallied the people around Jon Zero's pro-democracy and pro-centralisation faction within the corrupt and ineffective government of the Stede Confederation. The Kingdom Era (781- ATK) Jon Zero's Emergency Government (781-783 ATK) High Regent Jon Zero rallied the Suid people and led them to miraculous island full of trees and mineable land amongst the Winter Wonderland, named New Avalon due to its similarity to the Isle of Avalon from Saberist scripture. High Regent Jon Zero promised a transition to democracy when the basics infrastructure needed to support it was set up, while these things were being constructed the Kingdom of Suid was technically under military rule. This era is referred to as the Emergency Government of '81. During the emergency government, basic housing and agriculture was constructed by the Suidinese military. The Emergency Government was violently opposed by sections of Suidense society, most notably the Greencoat Movement. The Greencoat Movement is a violent Fascistic terrorist organisation led by Lord Caster Skeletal. Using C.R.E.E.P.E.R technology, the movement has performed numerous attempted assassinations and suicide bombings against local government officials and visiting foreign dignitaries. Most notable of these was the Greencoat Revolt of 782 ATK, which resulted in the deaths of over 200 civilians. This resulted in the creation of the Anti-Fascism Act of 782 ATK, a piece of legislation that allowed the High Regent to ban political parties suspected of Fascism. Seen as a political overreach by the majority of the country, the law was rescinded a month later due to public outcry. Shortly after the construction of the Suidense Parliament, the first Regency Council elections were held. First Regency Council (783-786 ATK) High Regent Jon Zero's Saberist Democratic Union gained a plurality in the Regency Council, relying on Left Unity's supply and confidence agreement to maintain government as part of the Five-Point Compromise. During Yadnom 784, the Suid made major forays into the international community. Suid joined the South Severian Customs Union, which paved the way for its eventual joining of the South Severian Community. New Avalon was connected to the Nether Transportation Network, connecting Suid to the wider world. During Yadseut 784, the Regency Council sold much of the government owned assets to the newly constructed Workers' Council of Suid. An election was held for the position of Chairperson, which was decisively by the now infamous Iskander Revolutionnow. This emboldened the radical sections of Left Unity, causing the party to split into the radical Masadaist-Ysbïwrist Suidinese Workers' Party and the Democratic Socialists of Suid. Former Left Unity party leader Yevheniya deSpartacus stayed in the Council as an independent, she later fled to Centralia fearing retaliation by SWP supporters. The DSS and deSpartacus continued to support High Regent Zero's government along the Five-Point Compromise. Emboldened further, Iskander Revolutionnow tasked Communist Paul Ryan to attack Greencoat strongholds in the New Avalon mines on Yadirf 784. This was a complete disaster and ended in a depletion of SWP manpower and public support. Yadnom 786 saw a substantial shift by the Saberist Democratic Union and the Neo-Llamaist Parties to the Left, with the parties embracing "Saberist Socialism" and "Environmental Socialism" respectively to capitalise on the "Red Wave" sweeping the nation. A referendum and early elections were approved by the population, creating an independent executive position known as the Király-Választott. First Regency Council of Király-Választott Sebastian Black (786-790 ATK) The 786 Yadnom Regency Council Elections were a major defeat for the Saberist Democratic Union, whose pro-religious message increasingly began to fall onto deaf ears. Sebastian Black of the Democratic Socialists of Suid became the first Király-Választott while the Neo-Llamaist leader Joan deMerlin became High Regent. The Socialist Coalition (DSS/NLI/SDU) was formed, promising to uphold environmentalist and socialist policies while seeking an isolationist foreign policy and maintaining the status-quo on the role of religion in society. They also saw to increase military funding to ensure that Suid was adequately defended against the Authoritarian Communist powers that the DSS saw as a major threat to Suidense independence. During the Genocide of the Haghole Scarecrows on the month of Yadseut 786, the Regency Council passed legislation embargoing Shrougndfern Hold and accepting a large number of Hagholian refugees. Suid accepted more refugees per capita than South Severia, something that Király-Választott Black took great delight in rubbing in South Severian faces. The embargo on Shrougndfern Hold was maintained until the Isekai Incident. The construction of the national defence building, the Octagon, was finalised in Yaddew 786. A project championed by Defence Chief General Jack "Elmo" Black (no relation to the Király-Választott), it oversaw all military exercises and defence projects of Suid until the Isekai Incident. The design was heavily inspired by the Hekkian Hexagon. On Yadsurht 786, legislation officially enacting conscription for able bodied adults in Suid was implemented. All able-bodied Suidinese citizens born on a randomly selected month (Yadnom) were drafted for the Suidinese Armed Forces unless they had committed a serious crime, were associated with an extremist political group or were otherwise unfit for service. A Neo-Llamaist amendment explicitly declaring the current state of affairs as a State of Emergency, clarifying that the military service will last only for the period of the State of Emergency and requiring the Regency Council to reaffirm the State of Emergency on a yearly basis was added onto the bill. While the draft was mostly well received, there was some push-back against it, especially among the youth who were drafted on a much higher rate than other groups. By Yadsuet 787, Black had implemented army reforms that significantly improved the military preparedness of the Suidinese Armed forces. The DSS proposed a law deliberalising weapon ownership in Suid and demanding the SWP to dearm themselves. Despite strong SWP and FLP objections, the law passed. Despite the law being passed, the SWP began to violent resist demilitarisation efforts. For this, the Regency Council passed a law illegalising the SWP. Even the FLP supported this law as the SWP had "clearly broken the Non-Aggression Pact". The four SWP MPs were placed under arrest and the military moved in. The majority of the SWP protesters, seeing that they were not going to win, disbanded and returned home and abandoned their weapons. The leadership of the SWP, including Iskander Revolutionnow, fled to Centralia. This caused a massive diplomatic incident. National Anthem Republican National Anthem: Staan Trots op Suid (Stand Proud for Suid) Lyrics (Translated from Old, High and Modern Suidinese): As our nation comes together, For decades we have stood proud, We are bravely facing onward, Our people have finally found a home! Entangled like a chain, Karma has become intertwined, Our destinies are one! So stand up! So stand up! So stand up! Shooting over the sky All right now! All right now! All right now! Bullets filled with your pride! Suid! Suid! Suid! Breakdown! Breakdown! Breakdown! With our vision one, Suid will always be free, If you stand proud! We are undaunted by the hourglass, We will be the one to shed the shining light, The heavy hope to save the future, Resting on Suid's shoulders, We will fight for love and for life, Protecting all those in strife, No matter what fate we are dealt. So stand up! So stand up! So stand up! Over walls, we will go. All right now! All right now! All right now! Overthrowing our foes! Suid! Suid! Suid! Breakdown! Breakdown! Breakdown! Looking into our souls, We have paved a new road, So, stand proud! We will always fight for liberty, We will fight as one! Even if tyranny laughs around the world, Suid will stand proud, Our mark in history eternal. So stand up! So stand up! So stand up! Shooting over the sky All right now! All right now! All right now! Bullets filled with your pride! Suid! Suid! Suid! Breakdown! Breakdown! Breakdown! With our vision one, Suid will always be free, So stand up! So stand up! So stand up! Over walls, we will go. All right now! All right now! All right now! Overthrowing our foes! Suid! Suid! Suid! Breakdown! Breakdown! Breakdown! Looking into our souls, We have paved a new road, So, stand proud! Saberist National Anthem: Az ígért győzelem kardja (the Sword of Promised Victory) Lyrics (Translated from Old Suidinese): I exist for my nations’ sake, with all that I have, Her ideals, her dreams, her death, is mine. I exist for my nations’ sake, with all that I have, Her salvation; Saber my witness I love her so. From that day forward She watches over us, Saber rescues us from ruination, Time stood still as the bridge crumbled. Salvation comes, Our prayers have been answered, Our hopes have been fulfilled, One miracle is permitted, Suid is one! Suid is one! Honour has returned, oaths upheld, now eternal, My country, my friends, they are eternal. Finally the victory lost has been returned to thee, Suid gives our lives meaning. Finally the victory lost has been returned to thee, Suid gives our lives meaning. Salvation comes, Our prayers have been answered, Our hopes have been fulfilled, One miracle is permitted. I will carry our nation's hopes by my hands, My destiny is this miracle. Salvation comes, Our prayers have been answered, Our hopes have been fulfilled, One miracle is permitted, Suid is one! Suid is one! Category:Severia